


In bed or in life, they’re both just the same

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Prompt Meme Fills [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Canon Queer Character, Demisexual Munakata Kyosuke, Demisexuality, Dom/sub, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kink Negotiation, Love Confessions, M/M, Submission, Submissive Sakakura Juzo, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Juzo has been in love with Kyosuke for what feels like forever, and has always happily followed his orders. But when Kyosuke approaches him with a proposition, he wonders if the nature of his submissiveness might change along with their relationship.Domination’s the name of the gameIn bed or in life, they’re both just the same.Except in one you’re fulfilled at the end of the day.— Master and Servant, Depeche Mode





	In bed or in life, they’re both just the same

There are so many things about Munakata Kyosuke that never cease to amaze Juzo. They have known each other since the first day of high school, and his infatuation began then. Whether it was his stunning looks or his calm personality or his ability to lead others like it came naturally or his amazing grades... whatever it was, Juzo couldn’t help but stare at Kyosuke in awe.

And now, seven years since they first met, none of these feelings have gone. They are as strong as ever, except now they are beyond horny teenage infatuation. He is completely and totally in love with Kyosuke. And, if possible, Kyosuke is an even more awesome person now.

Juzo often says he is totally devoted to Kyosuke, but people think he is joking. But he isn’t. He feels as though he lives to make Kyosuke happy, and he really will do anything for him. He would take a bullet for him, he would push him out of the path of a speeding car… he would give up his life for Kyosuke. If that isn’t devotion, then what is?

The thing about this level of devotion to somebody is… people find it weird. Chisa often giggles and says he’s like Kyosuke’s servant, whilst assholes at work compare him to a dog trailing around after Kyosuke. And some people think being this devoted to another person is creepy. But not Kyosuke.

No, Kyosuke appreciates his devotion. He smiles when Juzo gets his orders correct and he knows he can always rely on Juzo. Even though Kyosuke doesn’t know about Juzo’s feelings for him, he has as much faith and trust in Juzo as he would a romantic partner. Kyosuke likes things the way they are.

And so does Juzo. He loves Kyosuke so much, and just wants him to be happy.

\---

Like many days, Juzo finds himself at Kyosuke’s house after work. But then something happens that’s totally unlike a normal day.

“Juzo, would you care to join me on the couch?” Kyosuke says, standing up. “I wish to ask you something.”

With most people, Juzo is snappy and rude and brash. But not Kyosuke. Never Kyosuke.

“Sure!” he says, jumping to his feet and hurrying into the living room. He waits for Kyosuke to sit and then sits a foot or so away, pushing his hair off of his face. “So, what’s up?”

Kyosuke smiles slightly. “I have a… proposition for you.”

Juzo frowns, puzzled by his wording. This doesn’t sound like an order to collect things for him at work. This sounds like a question. “Um, okay.”

“I’m sure you are aware of this, but you follow my orders like that,” he says, clicking his fingers to make a loud sound. “Are there any other times in which you act so submissively to another person?”

Again, his wording is a bit weird. “Uh, no, not really. Anyone else tried that and I’d punch them. But you…” He looks away. “I like to see you happy when I do what you want. Why’d you ask?”

“I simply wanted to enquire into your behaviour around me. Do you consider yourself a submissive person?”

That wording makes it sound like they’re talking about fucking, and Juzo’s face starts to heat up. But that’s not the only meaning of ‘submissive’, right?

“I, uh, I guess so. But… only to you.”

Kyosuke smiles. “I see. Hmm, Juzo, would there be any other areas in which you would like to submit to me? For example, the bedroom?”

Oh shit, they are talking about fucking. Juzo’s cheeks burn, so embarrassed to be talking about this with the guy he’s loved since they were fifteen.

“I apologise if I’ve embarrassed you,” Kyosuke says, noticing his flushed face. “However, all types of submission are the same in the end. Wherever you choose to submit to another person, it may or may not be sexual, and the other might not be dominant. Although, my case would be the latter.”

He can’t look at him. He can’t look at the guy he loves openly calling himself a dom. How’s he supposed to react to this?

“k-Kyosuke,” he says, stuttering like an idiot. “Are you… asking me out?”

Kyosuke hums, and he’s probably smiling. “I don’t know. I’m simply enquiring if you would wish to submit in a sexual situation. I must admit, the thought of a man in love with me for this long becoming my submissive is… interesting.”

When those words hit him, Juzo’s chest goes tight. He finally looks at Kyosuke, eyes wide. “You… know?”

Just as he thought, Kyosuke is smiling. “Of course I know. You have loved me for a long time, have you not? However… it has taken me almost as long to develop feelings in return.”

“You… return…?” Juzo mumbles, barely able to process this.

Kyosuke nods. “Indeed I do. However, when you are demisexual like I, it can take a long time to develop sexual attraction. But now, I can say I reciprocate your feelings. And if you would like, we can experiment with your submissive tendencies in all areas of our lives. Whatever we do, our basic relationship remains the same whether in bed or in our normal lives, so not much will change. But… what would change, would be you no longer hiding your feelings from me. There is no pressure, of course. We can just take things from here. All right?”

Juzo continues to stare at him, his heart pounding. This is… really happening… right?

He nods. “O-Okay. Sounds good to me.”


End file.
